


高脚孤丘的午后

by 1eeds



Series: 维黎的场合 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1eeds/pseuds/1eeds
Summary: ·主要人物为维·尼达拉普x黎·纳什，种族都是逐日之民·维黎交往前提下的清水日常。·1k字超级短，是甜饼
Relationships: Miqo'te Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 维黎的场合 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745827





	高脚孤丘的午后

**Author's Note:**

> ·我第一次写，我好紧张哦  
> ·可能有的地得不分，准备好看小学生作文。

高脚孤丘的午后。  
维刚收拾好餐桌，洗完碗，从厨房出来，看到的就是在沙发上打着哈欠的猫魅少女。萨纳兰热情的阳光把这座小小的公寓烘得暖暖的，这让纳什只穿着紧身背心和一条热裤。她倚在沙发上，百无聊赖地翻动着手上的杂志，因为翻的太快，书角都折了起来。从她翻杂志的速度来看，她也没有在阅读上面的字，只是走马观花地瞧着上面花花绿绿的图片而已。  
“在看什么？还是那本园艺杂志吗？”维擦了擦手，向纳什所在的沙发走去。  
“是啊，”纳什连眼皮都没抬一下，以一种慵懒的调子回复着维的问话，“唉，早知道多定本秘银之眼了。月刊真是不够看啊，这上面的内容我都可以背下来了，什么云海洋葱种植记啦，黄麻的杂交方法啦……”  
然后她“啪”地一下合上杂志。看着走过来的维，她大发慈悲地把自己往沙发边上挪了挪，给维腾出了一片能坐下的空间。维也顺势坐下了。挪动之后，纳什整个人彻底从沙发靠背上滑了下来，现在，她摊成了一长条猫。萨纳兰午后的暖阳穿过沙发背后的落地窗，斜斜地打在两只猫的身上。这股暖意似乎让人更困了。  
瘫倒在沙发上的猫把肚子所剩无几的衣物拉到胸下，任阳光打在她的白暂肚皮上，以前留下的伤疤攀在她的侧腹上，仿佛树枝的虚影。她合上眼睛，也不知道是不是说给自己听，她小声的喃喃道：“嗯……要不还是别定秘银之眼了吧。”  
居然真的在考虑定杂志的事情吗？维笑了笑。  
“——毕竟也就最近比较闲。等几天应该会有新的恶名精英狩猎团了。队长他运气真好啊，干完这票，钱赚够了，回去找老婆以太烙印，然后从此金盆洗手再也不干了。真好啊——我也想过这样的生活。不过现在也不是想这些的时候，下周就去找新队伍好了。”  
“下周就去找吗？不用这么急吧，还可以多放几天假的。”  
“再放假下去，要被你喂成猫小胖，然后我会变得这——么胖，到时候被魔物物追跑都跑不掉了。哈欠——不行，好困，怎么回事……”  
“困了的话，要不要去床上睡会？吃饱了确实会困，况且你还吃了挺多的。”  
“那还不是因为你做太多了，怎么能浪费粮食……嗯？不要，我就想在这里睡。”维蹲在沙发旁边，试图把睡成软乎怪的猫魅少女抱起来，结果被她推开了手。  
“这样睡觉会着凉的，你还把肚皮露出来。”  
“那你抱着我睡吧，就不凉了。你也吃了很多，那你也困，快睡，快来。”纳什翻了一下身变成侧躺，用尾巴有一下没一下地拍打着自己背后的位置。  
“……那我就恭敬不如从命了。”  
维找了个舒服的姿势躺下，并庆幸这张南洋沙发真是够大的，又从沙发上抽了个抱枕，垫在脑袋下。他搂了搂纳什，示意她枕在抱枕上，但她似乎更钟意维的胳膊。不一会她就在维的臂弯中陷入了梦乡，发出轻轻的鼻音。  
维亲了亲纳什的头顶，另一只手盖在她的小腹上轻轻揉弄着。在他的手下，清炖羊肉，蔬菜沙拉和新薯泥幸福地发酵着，然后终将成为猫魅少女的脂肪，填平她以往忍饥挨饿的身体上留下的沟壑。  
维突然想到，刚见面的时候，她胸腔上的肋骨都是清晰可见的，现在这样看起来可健康多了。不过这还不够，明天再做点什么好呢？


End file.
